Role Reversal
by SleepinBeautyK
Summary: Just like Earthland and Edolas there are other planets that have some of our main characters. One is called Riverla a place where magic is a big part of life and where we will find our characters today. Natsu's team along w/ Gajevy and Lily.
1. Chapter 1: The Request

**So ObeliskX started a pm with me on one of my other fanfictions and actually asked a request of Natsu and Lucy having a role reversal with their powers… so this story is because of the request that he asked. This involves Natsu's team with a little bit of help from Gajeel, Levy, and Panther Lily. I also apologize that this is super late.**

 **Bold is for a person's point of view or change in setting.**

 _Italic is for inner thoughts on the character._

"" pretty self explanatory they mean a character is talking.

() this is if a character is doing something while like someone is talking.

[ ] this is me talking.

* * *

 **Normal POV** :

Just like Edolas and Earthland there are other planets throughout the galaxy where our heroes live; one of these planets is called Riverla. In this world things are almost like a mix of Edolas and Earthland there is a Fairy Tail guild along with the members of Fairy Tail and like Earthland there are mages who practice magic everyday joining guilds but this all starts on Earthland with a simple request to find a jewel and Natsu's team with little help from some other Fairy Tail members.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail on Earth at noon.**

The guild doors open as two young ladies walk in one has long blonde hair with brown eyes and is average height but men would stare at her for hours if they could with her figure. The one next to her has mid length blue hair brown eyes as well and is short in comparison including her figure but don't let her looks full you she could outsmart anyone and deserves being known as the bookworm of the guild. "Hey Levy and Lucy!" Most of the mages would tell them as they walked in through the guild doors but two young dragon slayers ears pricked up by the mention of their names. The oldest of the two was looking the whole time at the blue haired girl while chewing on iron and ordering some kiwi for his cat towards the back of the guild. The younger more dense one was at the bar with his blue cat sitting on the counter next to him eating fish while he waited for his food to come out his pink spiked hair sliding over his face as he glances at the blonde. "Luce!" The blonde one looks up to see none other than the pink haired man calling her over. Lucy turned towards Levy mentioning her talk soon phrase before walking on over to her friend meanwhile Levy walks towards the black haired dragon slayer. "What's up Natsu? Hi Happy." Happy with his fish still in his mouth mumbles a hi in return while Natsu shoves a paper into Lucy's hands. "The rest of the team thought it would be a good idea to do this mission." Lucy looks over while Natsu mumbles a thanks to Mira as she puts down his usual order of fire chicken in front of him.

* * *

 _Wanted mages to help find a jewel in the hidden caves outside of Hargeon._

 _Reward a Silver Key along with 15000 jewels._

 _Warning: bring a mage that can read dead languages._

* * *

"Natsu this looks more like a job for Shadow Gear." Shadow Gear happens to have the blue haired girl name Levy a solid script mage along with two other male mages, Jet whose magic runs on speed, and Droy whose magic involves plants. Lately however Levy has been doing more request with Gajeel the guild's iron dragon slayer and Lily the black exceed that's always with Gajeel. " Yeah that's why we asked Gajeel if he along with Lily and Levy could accompany us on this request. Droy and Jet our out at the beach training their magic." Natsu mentions while having his mouth full of food. "Natsu quit talking with your mouth full didn't you learn last time when Erza almost gave you a concussion?" at this Natsu swallows the rest of his food before looking for Erza who happens to be talking with Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Lily, and Levy. "Look likes they are joining." At this the said people come over to the bar where Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are sitting. "Let's go Ash Brains we're leaving." At this Natsu throws his plate at Gray's head. "Who you calling Ash Brains Captain Underpants!" At this Gray looks down to see that his clothes have 'suspiciously' disappeared. "Are you to fighting?" Erza giving them all a terrifying glare. Gray and Natsu stutter in unison "no Erza". She nods before mentioning that we are heading for the train station. 'Can't we walk it would be good exercise Erza." "For once I agree with Salamander we should walk." "Hell no Natsu why would we walk when we can get there quicker via train? Not to mention if we did walk to Hargeon than we would be tired so the likelyhood of us doing a good job is very small." Erza nodded before mention to both dragon slayers "Lucy is right by the time we get there it would have been a few days and the people that requested this want it done as quickly as possible probably not to mention if we are tired it would cloud our judgement along the way leaving us vulnerable. If we take a train most of us will be on high alert for if something does happen." both of the dragon slayers give a deep sigh before reluctantly agreeing.

* * *

 **After the train ride in Hargeon:**

"Thank god there is solid ground! I'm never riding a train again!" Happy flying above Natsu's head while Natsu is kissing the ground. "Natsu you always say that." the rest of the team falls in line behind Erza as they walk to the museum in Hargeon were the person sent the request from. Reaching the building was easy enough it was a two story building that had very few windows the front door were big brass looking with the traditionally look of royalty back in the olden times stairs leading to the doors with stone railing and two stone dragons on each railing at the bottom. [ think like the lions that are usually in front of building watching the building or gargles how they are suppose to protect the building. I figured since there used to be the dragon festival before it became the grand magic games they had some respect for dragons.] As they entered through the double doors an elderly man sat at a desk glancing at the scrolls of what looked like ancient text according to Levy. Once the man finally looked up at the traveling mages he delicately placed the parchment on th sanitary desk. "You all must be the mages of Fairy Tail." Wendy seemings as to be closest to the elder man shook her head flashing her upper arm in which the light blue mark gleamed. "If you all will follow me. Make sure not to touch anything." He grumbled the last part out knowing all about how destructive these mages can be. As they followed him leading them to the back of the building before he muttered a few ancient words and as a result a crack formed on the wall which transformed the once crack to a large iron, metallic door swinging outward for the rest following the elder man down the creaky stairs. "I trust that you know why you all are gathered here today, but for those that don't know the history department of this town is searching for a priceless jewel that ancient citizens in Fiore once held in the palm of their hand. We would prefer to have it as soon as possible to study it and gather info for further use in this museum along with using the knowledge for the local schools, updating our own knowledge since we know very little about it, things up that nature. Which one of you knows a bunch of dead languages?" all of the team pointed at Levy who after that blushed in embarrassment. "I suppose you will do." softly were only the dragon slayers could hear him but quickly disregarded mentioning a further comment from the look of the tallest guy in the group with all his iron piercings. Finally turning around to face the rest of the team he turns on a lacrima and from it appears what looked to the girls as a diamond but the guys just see it as a blue rock. [ Think of it as the Hope Diamond.] "This is what the jewel looks like. Our research tells us that it's in the cave a little outside of town. This cave though has had problems with natural disasters so mages are the only ones that can enter it. From our research there is a taboo in the cave where if you were to touch anything else in the cave except that jewel then a curse will be placed on everyone there. Also the jewel should be at the highest farthest point of the cave so i suggest that you all bring items for your journey. And as promised we will pay half of the reward now and the rest when you all get back, we also decided if you are fast enough and bring it back quickly then we will add a certain percentage to the reward." he held up a silver key with a gleam in his eye, "This is the half of the reward that we will give now. Hopefully you have a celestial mage in your group or guild." Natsu swings his arm around Lucy's shoulders give her one of his signature grins. The elder man continues on his description. "This is a Bear Club Key. Based on my understanding it summons a spirit named Polaris. This could be useful for if you are in the cave and some way is caved in." He hands it to Lucy who immediately puts it on her key ring were her others keys rested on her right hip. She could feel the warmth of the other keys welcoming Polaris to their group. "What are you all still doing here for shoo go get the jewel!" At that the as of now new team went back the way they came taking the directions of what they got from the man and went to the Cave of Riverla.

* * *

 **At the Cave of Riverla, Lucy's POV:**

The cave itself was pretty spectacular if i must say. All around the walls of the cave crystals would come out of the ground in a jagged form. Erza in the middle of the line quickly says, "Remember don't touch anything except the jewel." In the front of the line was none other Natsu using his hands to light the room with his flames Happy resting on his head with me right behind them followed by Wendy, Erza, Gray, Levy holding Panther Lily in her arms, and bringing up the rear was Gajeel. Erza warning had to be taken in a cautious manner seeings as along with the crystals coming out of the ground there was also a bunch of jewels already on the ground ranging from rubies to amethyst. Tempting to any trained eye. Thankfully none of us have that trained eye seeing the guys could care less about jewelry, Levy grew up with a father that took out his problems on her, Erza becoming a slave, and myself living in the riches for most of my life. Although when we got near the emeralds and sapphires we had to hold both Happy and Panther Lily by their tails. As we reached a clearing we found four different entrances Happy being his usual curious self asks all of us hesitantly, "Which one should we take?" Gajeel giving a grunt of pure annoyance, "It's obvious we have to split up those people want that jewel as quickly as possible. Levy, Lily, and i will take the one to the far right." Levy squeaked in surprise at being lifted off the floor by the iron dragon slayer look at me pleading me for help but seeing as she had made a comment about Natsu and me with dating i just gave a wide snicker before mouthing my hands are tied. I could see the hurt in her eyes but i get a tugging on my wrist. "Fine Iron breath! Luce and i will go in this one." leading me towards the tunnel that was in front of Natsu. "Make sure that we all come here if you don't find it. One of these tunnels is bound to get us to the jewel so whichever one it is the rest of us will know seeing as you haven't return." Erza yells to both of our small teams that in response both of the dragon slayer say an aye before i can see Erza heading to the one tunnel on our left, leaving Gray, Wendy, and Charle going to the one in between ours and Levy's.

* * *

 **I'm going to stop here and have it were their world goes in chaos in the next chapter…. hehe hopefully you enjoyed it so far and it's to your liking. I did use some reference in this story one of them being the Bear Club Key. I wanted Lucy to have the opportunity of getting a new key. But one of my other fanfictions that I'm working on I was already using Aquarius as the prize so I wanted to mix it up a bit and not have simi similar stories. I don't remember ever seeing this key that I put in the story I was originally going to use the silver key that was used by the mage that killed Aries and Leo's previous master that's also Yukino's sister. The one that could like change into different types of weapons but decided against it.** **wiki/Celestial_Spirit_Gate_Keys** **this is the website i used for my info. I know totally shouldn't trust wikipedia but this is like a specific website for all things Fairy Tail. Supposedly Yukino has one of these keys but i think I only saw the one that is like a swan of something like that. I also made it where the exceeds in this story are attracted to certain jewels. Happy being attracted to sapphires because of the fact that he is a blue exceed but also he is always eating fish that are blue. Lily i did emeralds because of his weird obsession with kiwis. Carla I will be doing a special one for her. ? I again apologize that it took so long I started school recently so I've been focusing really on that but i will do my best to update the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ending

"Luce why do you think Happy and Lily were doing that earlier?" " 'Doing what?' She says." Looking over my shoulder at her sitting in the clock spirit shrugging before explaining my question, "Well Happy has never done that before and from Gajeel's expression I'm guessing that as long as he has had him he hasn't done that either… Why do you think that since?" " 'Maybe this is their species version of puberty? She says in a curious voice." The monotone voice from that clock is going to be the death of me. "What do you mean puberty?" " 'You know puberty, when boys voices change and grow and girls develop and get a gift box every month….' She stutters the whole time. Sorry Miss. Lucy but my time is up." I hear a faint pop and turn to see Lucy fall from mid air screaming her usual give me an extension. Why though Luce tells me "develop" and "gift box" I know what she means. I turn back around and snicker at the fact that this is probably embarrassing to her to talk about this so I decide to play a little game, see how red and fluster Luce gets. "Luce what do you mean developed and gift boxes every month? Like are you meaning that you get a gift from like a thing like Santa Claus? Cause if so that would be awesome!" My smirk getting wider and wider as I say red blooming in her face, "No! Natsu it's has nothing to do with Santa! Why would you think that?!" "But you said-" "just ignore what I said!" Taking a small intake of breath Lucy started walking ahead.

After a few minutes of her walking ahead of me and it being dead silent I decided to try and make light conversation…. She never responded to anything, "Are you now not going to talk to me? Is that what this?" Silence. Yep, that's what this is. "Come on Luce you can't stay mad at me forever!" Nothing not even a glance, "Lushi come on I was just curious." She was mumbling something that I couldn't quite hear, "Come again Luce." "I said that curiosity killed the cat! Now drop it Natsu or so help me I will not let you in my house for a month!" "Please Lushi you couldn't keep me out if you tried." She glared at me before pulling out a lacrima twirling it around her skinny fingers, "You want to bet?" "Sure cause there's no" the whole time she dialed a number, "you are going to win-" "Hi Erza can I ask you a favor."'shit she was actually serious! Do something Natsu your life depends on it. I snatched the lacrima quickly made some noise to make it sound like Erza couldn't hear anything eligible and then ended the lacrima call. Looking up I see Lucy smirking at what I just did with an all knowing look that she won, sighing, "Fine I'll drop it. Happy now?" She nodded in response before we continuing down the tunnel. Following shortly behind her not even realizing that she has stopped moving until my chest hit her back, "Cluts much?" There was no questioning air in her though it was full of mischief. "At least I'm not a stripper like Gray." "Why do you too fight all the time anyway? I mean you to are best friends and yet you guys act like sworn enemies." "Luce I don't see Gray as a friend I see him as a competitor or a brother." "What do you mean a brother?" not even realizing it my right hand raked through my hair sighing through the whole action before deciding to answer Lucy, "Well I've known Erza and him since I was seven… and I guess from the first moment that we saw each other I saw him as a brother, a really girly one but as a brother. I guess he sees it the same way and we show our "love" if you want to call it that to each other by fighting and giving insults to each other." She gave me her smile the smile that lifts myself up, "That's kind of sweet, in a weird way." laughing at her little opinion to my story, "Uh, how dare you. Just don't mention it to anyone else." she joined my laughter before we went into a silence. It wasn't awkward no it was anything but awkward.

Taking a look around I notice at the very top of the open space in the form of a palm was the item we came here for I handed the lacrima back to Lucy before taking a tentative step forward. I could faintly hear the fingers tapping the screen to get someone on the line but I kept myself on alert. Seeing steps leading up to the palm I start going forward. Surrounding the first few steps was what looked like water at first glance, but unlike any other water that I have seen it was clear as a starless sky. Wow a starless sky… you have been spending too much time Lucy. The only thing that gave colors to the 'water' were flowers that were fully bloomed. "Luce?" "Hm.." "I'm going on up did you get anyone on the lacrima yet?" "No for some reason it's not picking up a signal." "Hm that's weird. Ok Luce stay down here" turning back so that Lucy could see the protectiveness in my iris, "If anything happens you get out of here." "Natsu I'm not going to just leave-" "Lucy please." i think my simple please brought her to the sighing and giving a small "ok". Knowing that I could trust Lucy i walked up to the first step having all my senses on high alert before taking the first step.

* * *

I watched as Natsu slowly made his way to the top of the steps the whole time holding my whip just in case. Natsu may want me to leave him behind but something in the pit of my stomach just told me I couldn't leave him behind. And why would I? He's saved my life too many times to count. So if I ever get the chance to help Natsu or even a sliver of saving him then I'm going to give my all to make it happen. My eyes follow his steps until he finally reached the top. His hand started to reach for it before he quickly moved his hand back. "Natsu what's wrong?" He turns to glance at me before turning back yelling so I can hear, "Lucy I want you to leave this area." "Why Natsu? Just tell me what's wrong?" "Lucy there's a scent going off probably as soon as we entered this room. It's making my head fuzzy and my body numb. You probably have exposed yourself to the odor from being in the room." looking around I tried to figure out where the odor was coming from. I try to take a step back towards our entrance but my feet can't move. Pulling my brows together I tried to pull up my arm and I felt pain. I hear a loud splash and look up to see that Natsu and the item disappeared. "Natsu!" my eyes were going a hundred miles a second trying to find him but then the sound i heard got registered in my brain. The Water…

My body somehow ended up on the floor before I was reaching the edge of the water. "Natsu.." I hear something come out of the water my hand reached outwards toward the sound but my brain just shut down seeing only darkness.

* * *

"Lily why did you and Happy go after those jewels earlier?" grunting in response to Shrimp's question because she's is right it was a little weird how Lily would go after those emeralds and Happy those pearls…. Well maybe not Happy. I mean who knows with Salamander but I know I have never had this problem with Lily for as long as I have known him. "It's something that all exceeds do." "What do you mean Lily?" i could hear the gears working in Shrimp's big mind to crack the case. "All exceeds get attracted to a jewel…" interrupting him with my rough voice, "But Charla didn't go after any of them." Levy nodded at me for pointing out a detail that would come into her brain later. "Probably because she didn't see the jewel that she is interested in. You see it's not jewels in general it a specific one for everyone. Think of it like fingertips for you humans. Each fingertip is different even for identical twins, the same thing applies to us exceeds. Every single one of us have a specific jem that we crave more than anything else. Usually the jem connects with us personally." Shrimp decided to interrupt him this time, "So then what did it connect with for you?" his face got pink which only gets pink over one thing or really one food item, "Kiwis." "Kiwis?" I turn my gaze down to see Shrimp's eyebrows pulled together while she was looking up at me my mouth pulling into a snicker, "Yeah, Lily is obsessed with kiwis. It's his favorite food -that's where most of my jewels for groceries go to- so that he can have a bunch of kiwis." her mouth formed a big fat O before she chuckled at the thought. "I wonder though what Happy's is? I mean I thought it would've been something to do with fish but from the jewel he was obsessing over it doesn't look like that." "It's Charla then." Both Lily and my eyes go down to Levy who had started to walk farther ahead, "Why Charla?" "Because besides fish Happy worships Charla. Lu-chan has told me all about his love for Charla. Speaking of Lu-chan hopefully she and Natsu are going to be fine." snorting at the mere thought of those two not being fine, "If Bunny girl ain't happy then Salamander is going to do the impossible to make her happy." remembering how i had saw my life flash before my eyes when I had faced Salamander after I had beaten Bunny girl back in Phantom Lord. "If only those two would learn how much they care about each other…" at this we all sighed in agreement with Lily. "Those two wouldn't admit how much they care about each other if their lives depended on it." both Shrimp and Lily moved their heads up and down to show that they fully agreed with me.

As we continued down our path Shrimp holding the map that we received up before speaking softly, "We should tell at least Wendy's group about this information; seeing as Wendy has Happy and Charla." Pulling out the lacrima to send a message only to have it keep sending back an error. "Hey Shrimp…. It's not working." "What? What do you mean it's not working?" standing on her tippy toes to see what I was seeing. "Maybe it's to due with how deep we are in the caves?" hearing Lily's wings going up and down above both our heads. "But this is the most recent lacrima which is set specifically for these types of jobs it should work-" "Not to mention we have been walking straight this..." faltering as my eyes were not focusing on anything. "Gajeel are you-" I hear a small thump followed by a yelp before I blacked out.

* * *

The path that Charla, Happy and myself took was hardly lit but luckily before Natsu and Lucy had went down their own path they had given both my group and Erza's group a torch. Walking down the small corridor I could see a glint off of what looked like rock but at a closer look i see that it's another jewel. I wonder now thinking back on the recent events why Happy and Lily got so… attached to a specific jewel? "Hey Happy?" "Yeah." coming to fly next to my right shoulder while Charla was flying next to my left, "Do you know why you got a little attached to that jewel?" "Um no not really there was just something about that jewel that reminded me of someone that is important to me." "How can a jewel remind you of someone important to you? That makes no sense." "Charla may be Happy's got a point. I mean don't usually people give people they treasure gifts to show how much they care?" "Aye," seeing him grin mischievously I had two people pop in my mind on who he was going to bring up, "Natsu is like that a lot with Lushi. So I thought it was just something that kinda stuck with me." "Do you think that Gajeel does that for Levy?" "Oh please Wendy you don't do that for anyone so I doubt that it is really due to who Happy and Lily live with… looking back on it now maybe it has to do with our DNA as exceeds. Technically Happy nor I lived to be with our family Lily was the only one who lived in Edolis so out of all of us he would most likely know." "That's true but Charla how come you won't affected?" "Maybe it's just a guy thing?" "Aye.. there is a dead end." "Wait there is something towards the end of the tunnel.." i start jogging so when we return to the rest of the group we could give a full report. Seeing the jewels lying around on the ground and walls of the tunnel made me think of Happy due to the color. I think the jem is called opal…. "Charla what are you doing?!" my stupor broke due to Happy's screeching before I saw why his voice was too high for being in a dark tunnel. "Charla no!" before i could even decipher what is happening I see Happy zooming towards my friend who's small white paws were so close to touching the brightest jewel out of the dozens. Oh no…

* * *

 **Sorry that it took so long and when I finally uploaded it; it was acting really weird. Anyway make sure to review and I will see you next time...**

 **Kayla Out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Back at Square One

_**Hello Lovelies, hopefully you enjoyed chapter two. Cause we are now onto them being in a different planet. Yay! You will also get another character's perspective in this chapter and honestly if you want to list someone for me to give a little spotlight on then the gate is you gotta do is leave a review. I also am actually thinking of going back to the first two chapters and changing them but obviously not right this second. Um let's see weekly obsession: Moana and story wise I liked this story called "Angel of Oops" I never finished it though because I didn't really like the pace of the story and how certain things were done. Don't get me wrong the person that came up with the idea of Natsu being the angel of oops is really funny especially at the beginning with Mira, Laxus, and Makarov talking about the things he has done. Also originally Natsu wasn't suppose to be an angel but it just worked out that way. Not to mention like the sass Levy gives in this story is to die for but Idk it just wasn't what I guess what I was looking for -if that makes sense-. And I am sorry that I never did the Christmas Eve and Christmas Day along with the New Years ones but I will do one for Valentine's Day and I think I'm going to do different than just Natsu and Lucy in that one. Ok now I am done.**_

* * *

 _What the hell happened? One minute walking behind Erza in the cave the next minute we both are hitting the ground like we are in front of the King._

Speaking of Erza… looking around I see that somehow she got stuck in a branch… wait when did we leave the cave? Looking more around I see that we basically are at the beginning outside of the cave's entrance. Hearing a low moan I tilt my head up just to see Erza falling from the sky.

"Gray where are you?" even though her voice was full of concern how could she not realize I was quite literally under her nose.

"Erza…" at this her head is whipping around while her body is sinking more into my back, "Down here…"

She finally stares at me for a good minute before she realizes she is slowly crushing my spine. After she gets off and quickly pulls me off the ground she is doing the same thing I was doing.

"Gray how did we get out of the cave!" You would think this would be a question instead of a demand from her.

"Your answer is as good as mine." lifting up my hands in a mock surrender, "Last thing I remember is us in the tunnel and Lucy calling you on the lacrima before it went 'out'." Yeah I knew that Natsu had done the whole noise thing to keep Erza from killing him. Was I planning on telling? Nope.

"Well then we should try calling the others." as she pulls out the lacrima sending out a distress call. Normal lacrimas wouldn't be able to do that but somehow Erza got the owner of the company to add this feature along with a safe button. *shivering at just the thought of what happened.

"Hm.. strange, the lacrima is saying no signal. But if memory serves we tried these out before we went into the cave." her eyes travels around before I give a deep sigh.

"Well we might as well search the cave to see if any of them are still in there." heading for the cave entrance as I say this while Erza takes the lead. Now we were stuck with what tunnel to go in first-

"Gajeel Get Off Of Me Now!" both of our eyes widen at the loud thwack that came shortly after.

"Ow! Jesus Shrimp take it easy!" turning towards Erza I slowly open my mouth, "I think Gajeel, Lily, and Levy are that way." pointing to the second tunnel out of the four. Erza nodded in return before we both headed towards them.

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes all I see is sunlight shining through leaves surrounding me. Lifting my head I can see Natsu but yet something seems off…

 _no his hair is just like it was and is the same color… he still sleeps the way he does.. Ok Lucy that was a little weird but there is something different but I can't put my finger on it like it's on the tip of the tongue._

Natsu breathes out a groan before he starts to stir and slowly lifts his head up to look at me. "Lucy? Why didn't you leave?" He was staring at me with the look. The look of hurt but a little disappointed that I lied.

I started looking more around before replying, "I don't think that it would have mattered if I had left or not… we aren't even in the cave."

At this Natsu starts to take in his surroundings before he takes a deep breathe. He paused and then took another deep breathe. His eyes had widen after repeating the process a few times before he croaked, "Lucy something is wrong."

Looking around more trying to see what he was referring to but not seeing anything that should lift any concerns, "What do you mean?"

Natsu taking another deep breathe before deciding to answer me with his voice soft, "My smell is gone."

"What do you mean your smell is _gone_?" My eyes were widening at the mere thought.

* * *

 _ **Alright I hope you all like the update - I apologize that it's short but I figured you would like to know that i am still alive and working on this story-, if you did please leave a review on your thoughts, comments, and concerns. If you didn't like it then tell me, as Meg from Hercules says, "I'm a big, tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything." I am trying to update this story and get somewhere but this semester I'm taking more classes then what I took last semester along with last semester being more relaxed and laid back compared to this one. I know that really isn't an excuse but I do value my education and the money that I put into it so yeah.**_

 _ **So now I go onto some heartbreaking things called school work. Bye Lovelies!**_


End file.
